


Shower Scene

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, morning grumps, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac tends to help Stiles out in the morning sometimes since he isn't much of a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this will get updated or if it ends here. I apologize.

It was kind of adorable how Isaac helped him out in the mornings, not that either of them were really morning people and yeah, Stiles could definitely take care of himself but it was nice. He stood in the middle of the bathroom, hands covering his face to block out the light as Isaac moved around him. This is how most Saturday mornings went, they'd get out of bed and head to the bathroom and Stiles would wait in front of the sink, eyes still sensitive to any light, and not move until he heard the shower water turn on and Isaac's voice telling him the water was warm enough. He'd then strip off whatever clothes he was wearing, this morning it was boxer briefs and the sweater Isaac had been wearing the day before, and tread across the cool floor tiles, making his way to the shower.

Isaac always got in first and let the water run down his body, Stiles liked that the best. He liked getting in with Isaac already wet, he liked seeing his hair already soaked and he liked how his body was even warmer from the water when he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into the crook of his neck. They'd stand there like that, wrapped around each other under the hot water for a while until Stiles would start to complain about being too hot.

"M'hot," Stiles murmured against Isaac's skin, not making any move to let go of him so he could adjust the temperature. Isaac could have gotten out of his grip if he really wanted to but didn't put up much effort to escape. The way Stiles clung to him would've been annoying had they been in a hurry, but today was free of plans. A few intelligible groans escaped Stiles' lips and he knew what he was doing, whining and making it impossible for Isaac to be able to do anything about it to make him stop but letting go of him would be worse than anything else he could think of at that very second.

  _"Stiles,"_ Isaac sighed, all drawn out and enough to put Stiles' whining to shame and he wasn't your typical whiner but he was growing uncomfortably warm, too. "I can't shower with you like this," he added, beginning to get fed up with having the boy practically octopussed around him. He took tiny steps, turning the both of them so that his own back was against the shower wall, his head leaning back against it.

"Do that again," the darker haired boy instructed, his voice considerably more perked up.

"What? No, I actually like standing like-"

"My name," Stiles cut him off. "Say my name again." He lifted his head up just enough to see Isaac through squinted eyes.

"Stiles," he repeated, voice monotone and unamused as he turned his head so that water wouldn't get on his face anymore. Stiles watched his neck as he spoke, appreciating the way it looked when he said his name, even if it wasn't quite what he was looking for.

"Wow, you're so enthusiastic about having me naked and begging you to say my name with a little passion." There it was, the sarcasm, the hint that Stiles Stilinski was getting out of his morning funk. He pulled his arms slowly from around Isaac's middle and ran his hands down his face, peeking out from between his finger to see if Isaac's eyes were close. They were and he looked so damn cute all sleepy, wet hair and annoyed.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelped, surprised by his boyfriend's tickling fingers that danced across his stomach and sides. The laughter that began bubbling out of him made Stiles start laughing too, though he was far less irritated. Isaac managed to compose himself enough to grab Stiles' wrist, his tight grip causing Stiles' laughter to stop immediately. "What have I told you about tickling?"

"Not to do it," Stiles answered, not the least bit ashamed, with a smirk on his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I made you stop, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but how are you going to prevent future attacks?" His voice was teasing, which only annoyed Isaac further. "Come on, Lahey, I _know_ you have it in you." He was all too aware of how aggressive Isaac could get, he absolutely love provoking him and it worked so well most of the time. That's what he was doing and it was working.

A frustrated growl, that held no real meaning, rumbled in Isaac's throat as he pushed off of the shower wall, and skillfully managed to get Stiles' chest pressed against the spot where he had been leaning, his wrists pinned above his head. Isaac's chest was against Stiles' back and his lips wear almost touching his ear. "No more, deal?"

Stiles stayed silent for a few contemplating seconds, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "Sorry, Banker. Was a good try but-" _Pause for dramatic effect_ , "No deal." 

 _"Stiles,"_ Isaac groaned, similarly to how he had before, causing the boy he had pressed against the wall to swallow thickly, he was starting to grow less irritated and more aroused with the smell he was emitting. He turned his head just enough so his lips were against the hood of Stiles' ear and repeated his names, softer this time as the hot water streamed down their bodies. Shifting slightly, he got one of his hands free, the other still pinning Stiles' wrists above him, to run down Stiles' body to his hip.

"I'm not really sure what the hell you're trying to do anymore," Stiles said, voice just above a whisper. "This is just going to make me want to do it all the time." Isaac didn't really even care about their little dispute anymore, he was more concerned with rubbing his hardening erection against Stiles ass, though their height difference made it somewhat challenging this early in the morning in his still sleepy state. Of course, it wasn't something he couldn't handle. "Heh, if you let my hands free-"


End file.
